La boda de Ginny
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: ¿Podrá Harry sobrevivir al compromiso exprés de su ex? Pasen a averiguarlo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Momentos de película" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Momentos de película" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

 **Universo:** Esta dentro de lo canon, sin embargo ignoré el epilogo por tanto creo que se considera un EWE (¿epilogo? ¿Cuál epilogo?) así que, están advertidos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni el universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling! Yo solo los utilizo de modo recreativo jeje.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1

 **Escena:** La escena final (la cual es la más fidedigna al film, creo yo jeje, donde Julia Roberts y Rupert Everett bailan :3)

 **Notas de la autora: ¡** Hola pequeños! Este es mi adaptación corta de una de mis películas favoritas (tal cual la recuerdo en mi mente, porque ya tiene que no la veo xD) Espero que les guste. ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 _"Y para qué seguir pintando, De color un cielo gris,_ _  
Si ya todo se ha nublado…  
Mejor suelta ya mi mano, Ya no hay nada que fingir,  
Nuestra historia ha terminado y ya entendí,  
Que estaba tan equivocado,  
Tú no eras para mí, Yo no era para ti" _

_No eras para mí- Carlos Rivera._

 **C** **APITULO** **ÚNICO**

 _"_ _Excelente"_ fue su pensamiento mientras daba los toques finales en su mente. Estaba listo para llegar a escribir su reseña y nadie podía contradecir su pensar. Todo había salido perfectamente y aunque aún no acababa el día, podía considerarlo como el más exitoso en mucho tiempo.

Su trabajo como crítico de comida estaba llegando a ser tan acogedor como emocionante que en momentos como este se preguntaba ¿Por qué llegué a dudar al escogerle?

Era cierto que muchos en la comunidad mágica hubiesen esperado que fuera auror, inefable o mínimo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero todas esas habladurías eran por demás agotadoras; toda esa enorme responsabilidad como "el elegido" era algo que quería dejar atrás e incluso tenía la esperanza de pasar la estafeta de "salvador universal" a alguien más.

Trazar su propio destino fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar y aunque tuvo que dejar atrás toda la vida tal cual la conocía en el Londres mágico, no se arrepentía ahora estar a tantos kilómetros lejos de sus tan preciados amigos, además ¿Qué era la distancia realmente con la ayuda de la magia? La verdad, no era la gran cosa.

-¿Otra buena crítica? En serio Potter no puedo creer que seas tan blando- Harry lanzó una escueta sonrisa. Su tan querido editor / gran amigo y confidente tras conocerle mejor y darse cuenta que no era enteramente un grano en el culo, Draco Malfoy, no lucia muy satisfecho con su dictamen.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy, que tú no probaste esos escalopes. Eran delicados, la carne tenía una perfecta cocción, sazonado exquisitamente y tal y como lo dije allá atrás y como lo pondré en mi reseña "agradable al paladar, pulcra ejecución y confiable"- escuchó bufar a su lado al otro hombre.

Antes de decir palabra, escuchó su dispositivo móvil sonar y enseguida lo tomó para que Malfoy no hiciera un comentar sobre los "extraños aparatos muggle que tanto ama"

Notó que había 8 llamadas perdidas, otros 6 mensajes al buzón y suspiró con media sonrisa al notar de quien se trataba.

-¿Acaso es una nueva conquista?- Harry negó con la cabeza volviendo a guardar el móvil en su bolcillo.

-Todo lo contrario. Es de Ginny, ya sabes mí querida Ginny…

-Claro, claro. Weasley- asintió el rubio decidiendo morderse la lengua antes de decir algo poco cortes sobre ella –supongo que debe de ser igual de desastrosa que tú ya que son tan íntimos y eso solo se asegura gracias a la afinidad de carácter –se alzó de hombros.

-Nada que ver. Creo que si lo pienso detenidamente, ella es más similar a ti de lo que es conmigo. Es muy franca, atrevida, orgullosa en el buen sentido y con un humor ácido que pocos entienden; aunque claro, más heterosexual.

-Ya- contestó entre asentimientos.

-Aún están conmigo esos tiempos de Hogwarts con cariño y como nos unimos más cuando decidió independizarse. Ahora viaja por el mundo escribiendo sobre Quidditch. Tanto tiempo que tenemos de conocernos… perdiendo familia, dejando amantes… por tonterías de chicos tontos, rompí su corazón y desde entonces hemos sido amigos…- se quedó callado mirando su mano sintiéndola caliente ante esa remembranza de ese impredecible día en Irlanda en compañía de Ginny.

-Aunque recuerdo con particularidad ese momento que hicimos una promesa, ya sabes, tras muchas decepciones, con varios wiskis de fuego en la cabeza, tomó mi mano y me hizo jurar que si ambos estábamos solos cuando cumpliera los 30, nos casaríamos. Una promesa tonta dirás… la cual no sé porque recordé en este instante…

-Tal vez será por la insistencia de localizarte, que ya casi cumples 30…- Harry se sonrojó.

-P-Pero… ¿no creerás realmente que…?- con su clásica elocuencia en momentos delicados, se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras la sonrisa enigmática en su compañero se ensanchaba en su rostro.

-Valentía, Potter. _Coraje_ -

* * *

Ya de regreso a su departamento, se sintió con la tranquilidad de revisar sus llamadas perdidas. Maldecía porque no se escuchaba ninguno. Debería de llevar su celular al técnico porque no era la primera vez que le hacía eso.

Una carta estaba sobre la cómoda y su respiración se cortó.

El nerviosismo a flor de piel le erizaba los vellos al notar la real necesidad de su ex –novia por localizarle y enseguida tomó la carta para abrirla y terminar su tortura por averiguar el porqué de la insistencia.

 _"_ _Hey Harrry,_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo, no crees? Hace tanto que no se de ti y que no tenemos una plática como Merlín manda ¿huh? Estoy de regreso en la ciudad y tengo que verte. Ponte en contacto conmigo en cuanto recibas mi mensaje._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Tu querida y adorada amiga_

 _Gin"_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Esa voz destilando confianza y encanto no podía ser otra que la de Ginny.

Con una inhalación se comunicó a la chimenea de La Madriguera.

-Hola Molly- saludó con ternura a la mujer que consideraba casi a una madre -espero que todos se encuentren bien- intentó que su voz sonara clara con mucho esfuerzo.

-Harry querido, que gusto saber de ti después de tanto.

-Lamento la hora, pero tenía que preguntar ¿Ginny se encuentra bien? Es que ha estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo y… bueno… creo que ya es algo tarde para llamadas y preferiría ser breve ¿podrías darle un menaje?

-Descuida, que Ginny aún no está dormida, enseguida viene, los dejo para que platiquen a gusto. Que estés bien Harry querido, No olvides alimentarte bien- Harry se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Ya ni para reprochar y se comenzó a sentir ansioso. La voz de la buena mujer sonaba tan alegre que lo descolocó por unos instantes.

-¿Hola?- preguntó con un matiz de duda la chica cuando se sentó frente a la chimenea.

-Hola –dijo pausadamente tratando de contener una enorme sonrisa al instante de distinguirla –¿Está suscrita a las llamadas sucias por chimenea?- la carcajada de Ginny no tardó en hacerse presente.

-¡Merlín, Harry que apenas y te reconocí! Que guapo y tan atrevido. Incluso podrías gustarme- esa era la chica que tan bien conocía y que aunque esas especie de bromas subidas de tono entre ellos ahora eran normales, antes le producían serios sonrojos por la vergüenza –estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo. Estoy muy molesta porque no me contestaste- hizo un mohín tierno.

-Mi teléfono se come mis mensajes, creo que tengo que mandarlo a arreglar. Menos mal que mandaste esa carta para estar más segura.

-Obviamente, ya sabes que la previsión es mi segundo nombre.

-Creí que era Molly…- ambos rieron por ese mal chiste– pero bueno, oye, antes de decir algo más, has de decir que estoy loco, pero estuve recordando esa vez que nos reunimos en esa desastrosa y muy divertida velada cerca de Irlanda…

-¡Qué curioso! yo también he estado pensando en ello- Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer –tantos wiskis que podría explotar un alcoholímetro- rio fuertemente –aunque no era por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo.

La desilusión le cayó como balde de agua fría a Harry, pero intentó no hacerlo evidente.

-¿Ah no?- se levantó del suelo y decidió estar muy atento a lo que fuera a decirle.

-Conocí a alguien o bueno, mejor dicho, volví a conocer a alguien que hacía años no veía pero que resultó ser tan maravilloso… esta tan cambiado que es increíble que sea el mismo Dean Thomas que fue mi primer novio- al moreno no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo el asunto y sabía que el golpe era mejor recibirlo estando sentado –¡vamos a casarnos este fin de semana!

El golpe contra el suelo fue contundente que aunque el sonido se escuchó, no sintió dolor. Ginny alarmada le preguntó que había sido ese ruido, pero la ignoró, la sorpresa estaba presente creciendo exponencialmente que no podía contenerla.

-Pero si se acaban de reencontrar ¿Cómo que se van a casar?

-Sé que es uno de esos compromisos cortos, con una planeación exprés de 1 semana, pero simplemente pasó y realmente quiero que estés ahí conmigo.

-Pero te casas un fin de semana ¿No- no trabajas también los sábados? Digo ¿No estas siendo irresponsable? Tienes que pensar en tu trabajo y…- sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Sé que es algo espontaneo pero… ¿Cómo que irresponsable? ¿Cómo que faltar al trabajo por estarme casando es irresponsable?- apenas y podía escucharle y parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. Su garganta era un nudo y las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos –vamos Harry, te necesito ahí… tengo algo de miedo, esto es algo nuevo para mí, por favor…

No creí capaz de soportarlo, pero Ginny estaba prácticamente rogándole. ¿Qué correspondía que hiciera?

* * *

Y ahí estaba, en camino de regreso a Londres después de prácticamente cinco años viviendo en Estados Unidos. Esa sensación de tirón en el estómago del traslador no se hizo esperar. Cuanto esperaba que se prolongara más y más el viaje, pero cuando la tierra se sintió bajo sus pies, supo que ya había llegado.

Había gente esperando a los que viajaban junto con él y con la mirada esperó encontrar a Ginny. " _Ta vez fue una mala idea"_ se dijo comenzando a caminar.

Una melena roja se hizo presente y su corazón se contrajo.

-¡Harry!- su exclamación jubilosa, seguida de ese efusivo abrazo que tanto le agradaba que tiempo atrás pensó que podría romperle sus costillas. Su agradable aroma floral y la calidez de su piel eran como estar nuevamente en casa.

Quedaron frente a frente, sus narices casi podían tocarse y ambos sonrieron como el ayer. Tantos años de conocerse, era increíble que apenas fueran a verse y en tales condiciones –¡menos mal que llegaste con bien!

-Te vez preciosa –la chica arqueó la ceja coqueta, antes de darle un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Adulador- desviando sus ojos cafés le indicó que en efecto, no estaban solos, pues aunque la mayoría de la demás gente habían desalojado el lugar, un hombre estaba ahí de pie caminando hacia ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo Harry- el ojiverde asintió al apretón de manos, seguido por un nuevo e incómodo abrazo para él –he escuchado tanto de ti y es increíble que después de la escuela no nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver hasta ahorita.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Caminamos, caballeros?- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación pues colgándose de los hombros de ambos, comenzó a guiarlos.

El lugar campestre traía un aire húmedo que cosquilleaba en su nariz junto con el polen, trataba de concentrarse en eso y no en la incomodidad que le daba estar tan cerca de Ginny y su ahora prometido. _"Urgh…"_ se dijo para sus adentros. Esa quemazón en la boca de su estómago no era normal, pero si no quería una gastritis monumental, debía de calmar sus ímpetus.

-Harry, has de decir que estas exhausto por tu viaje, pro tengo un monstruoso favor que pedirte.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos dispersos, sin comprender a que se refería miró al moreno de hito en hito.

-Mi mejor amigo Erik está en San Mungo tras haber tenido un accidente al aparecerse y mis demás amigos están en vigilancia en un poblado de Bulgaria, por tanto te pido que seas mi padrino- tragó con dificultad. Eso si no lo esperó, mucho menos la brillante mirada esperanzada que le lanzó Ginny. Ninguno de los dos esperaba un "no" por respuesta de su parte.

 _"_ _Merlín… ¿Por qué a mí?"_

-¿Pero no deberías darle tal honor a alguien con quien hayas estado en contacto más de 5 minutos en los últimos diez años?- era lógica su cortes desviación, pero Dean estaba determinado y parecía que lo tomó como una afirmación.

-Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos Harry, así que por el bien de la boda tienes que esforzarte por que seamos muy íntimos- Ginny parecía que se la estaba pasando muy bien y Harry no tenía escusas para declinar, al menos no cuando esos ojos cafés estaban tan pendientes de él.

 _"_ _Rayos…"_

* * *

Las expectativas con las que había llegado iban cada vez más en declive. Tenía 3 días para hablar con Ginny, robársela o algo así; y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

No tenía nadie con quien hablarlo pues todos los Weasley incluido Ron, estaban encantados con la noticia; Hermione quien siempre fue la voz de su conciencia, por el momento estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo de madre primeriza que apenas y pudo cruzar más de dos palabras juntas con ella.

Draco vía Flu le insistió que tuviera coraje y la valentía que tanto presumía en sus años en Hogwarts y suspiró más rígido que una estatua.

-¿Qué le parece?- preguntó la modista acomodando su corbata. _"ahora para colmo de males, voy a ser padrino…"_ se dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo. El hombre del reflejo parecía perdido y absorto, lamentablemente lo comprendía y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que fingir agrado que no sentía en absoluto.

El traje color borgoña era interesante y de buen gusto, sin embargo no comprendía porque no era negro como era lo tradicional.

-Creo que es genial, es un maravilloso color- Asintió Dean girando a su alrededor, analítico -¿Te gusta Harry? ¿O prefieres el color dorado?

-¿No se supone que todos los padrinos van del mismo color?- era una pregunta valida, pero el moreno amplió su sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

-No tú, tu eres especial y Ginny dijo que es de tus colores preferidos y realmente te sienta bien.

Era demasiado agradable, que odiarlo era difícil. Necesitaba aire y pensar que era lo que iba a hacer.

Tras un par de pruebas más fue libre de irse.

Lo de hacerse íntimos por parte de Dean iba enserio pues después de esa prueba de traje irían por unas copas a "reconectar" como sugirió la pelirroja. Lo que él menos quería era ver el rostro de quien era el culpable de que Ginny se volviera cada vez más lejana y además estaba muy cansado para seguir fingiendo.

-Aquí está el otro traje, el color dorado, por si te interesa observarlo para decidirte. Es de tu misma talla.

-¡Maldición, Gin!- exclamó al ver a la pelirroja entrar quitada de la pena a dejar su smoking y sentándose en el pequeño banquito de la esquina. Como pudo, cubrió su cuerpo. Estaba avergonzado.

-Pareces la chica en esta situación- la pelirroja comenzó a reír. –Vamos Harry que te he visto más desnudo que eso.

-Pero ahora es diferente- dijo llanamente. La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer desapareció y le dio un asentimiento.

-Tienes razón- se saboreó sus palabras girando sobre sus talones lanzándole una traviesa mirada –aunque te ves guapo… así de escaso de ropa como estas –chasqueó la legua coqueta antes de salir del cuarto.

Sus piernas temblaron y se sintió extrañamente vigorizado. Podía continuar lo que sea que le deparara el resto del día.

* * *

El bar karaoke era agradable con sus fuertes claroscuros, las bebidas que venían una tras otras no estaban mal y los vitoreos a los cantantes amateurs que se atrevían a pasar a ser juzgados por el público parecían ganar potencia.

Entre risas recordaron momentos hermosos que compartieron, dejando de lado por mudo acuerdo la promesa que se hicieron en Irlanda. Dean aunque no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando, no se permitió quedarse callado por mucho tiempo pues parecía muy interesado en cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de Ginny.

-Y entonces el hombre gritó "en Florencia la vida es mejor con un par de pesos" como no le entendí que demonios fue lo que dijo por la distancia a la que nos encontramos, le regresé el grito "¿Un bar de besos?"

-¡Que no! ¡Un par de pesos!- agregó Harry reviviendo ese viaje tan claro como el agua en su mente. Ginny no aguantaba la risa y contestó.

-¡Ah! ¡Un mar de quesos! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Florencia?

Dean los escuchaba atentos y agregó.

-No conozco Florencia, pero debe de ser hermosa– tanto Harry como Ginny pararon sus risotadas y le regresaron a ver.

-Pues deberías llevarlo, es preciosa en esta época de año ¿Por qué no van de luna de miel?- ambos se regresaron a ver con nerviosismo ¿había tocado una fibra sensible acaso?

-Vamos a ir a Hungría porque los Chuddleys jugarán allá y dependiendo de la liga, podríamos ir a Islandia o Portugal… no me dieron mucho tiempo de vacaciones como podrás notarlo- se alzó de hombros la chica y Dean le dio un apretón en su mano anillada.

-No importa Gin, ya lo habíamos hablado y como te lo dije en un principio, donde tengas que estar, ahí estaré a tu lado- el cariño estaba en el aire, asfixiándole con su dulzón aroma.

De ahí en adelante, parecía que el mismo había dejado de existir en su panorama y por la siguiente media hora tuvo que presenciar sus muestras de afecto que apenas podía tolerar.

Su lado frío pudo sacarle provecho a la ocasión para analizar a Dean y tratar de encontrar algún defecto en él, lo que fuera… Con esa exhaustiva observación pudo inferir que se trataba de un hombre atento, nada grosero, que no toma alcohol más que una copa, ameno conversador y con cierto encanto que provocaba en Harry una creciente molestia que se reflejaba en su estómago y su espalda. No lo estaba cargando, pero pesaba monumentalmente.

-Voy por el carro- anunció Dean tras pagar la cuenta, pero Ginny más rápida que él, le arrebató las llaves.

-Descuida, yo conduciré.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Parecía que él también comprendía que era prácticamente imposible disuadir a Ginny cuando quería hacer o tener algo.

-Me alegra que pasáramos este momento- dijo Dean recargando su brazo sobre sus hombros como si hubieran a ser los mejores amigos.

-Si… lo mismo digo…- quiso sonar honesto, pero en ese punto del partido, no estaba seguro si era plausible su tono de voz rasposa por los shots de tequila.

Con cierta ceremonia, Dean lo regresó a ver, acercándose demasiado su persona, con tal secretismo que lo turbó.

-Te encargo con tu vida el anillo Harry- dijo alargándole una caja negra, mostrándole una pequeña argolla de oro con un par de chispas de diamante que estaba seguro que se vería fantástica en Ginny, parecía incluso diseñada específicamente para ella. La ebriedad se le pasó un poco y quiso protestar, era mucha responsabilidad para él, sin embargo Dean parecía satisfecho con su decisión –confío en ti Harry. Además tú eres el padrino.

-Claro- fue lo único que pudo decir.

 _"_ _Mierda"_ se dijo exhausto guardando la valiosa joya en su bolcillo. ¿Por qué no podía ser un malnacido y aventar lejos ese encargo en la espera que se pospusiera la boda? Era un misterio para él.

* * *

Con pesar despertó al notar los rayos del sol en su rostro. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahí estaba su pago. Su cabeza dolía por tanto alcohol ingerido y como pudo, atendió la puerta cuyos golpes de llamada revoloteaban por toda su habitación del hotel.

" _Demasiado alcohol por una noche… no lo volveré a hacer_ " se dijo sintiendo el dolor creciente de la resaca.

Recordaba haberle hablado a Draco para expresarle su disyuntiva sobre lo que debía de hacer. Cuanto detestaba que Dean fuera tan atento con Ginny y con él que parecía que no había algo malo con su perfección.

-¡DRACO!- chilló al ver al espigado hombre rubio tras la puerta. Sin dudarlo lo abrazó. El ex –Slytherin ya estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques espontáneos de afecto que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Parece que no puedes sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin mí, Potter- sonrió jactancioso el hombre desembarazándose de Harry, ingresando a la habitación arrugando la nariz –eres muy desordenado…- el moreno se alzó de hombros, ignorando su ropa regada en el suelo junto con varias botellas de diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas. Malfoy examinaba con su mirada plateada cada rincón y escuchó un bufido nasal de su parte –suicido por mini bar; que elegante.

El rubio era su salvador pues le traía justo lo que necesitaba, una poción para su resaca. " _Bendito sea_ " dijo para sus adentros ingiriendo el líquido espeso.

-Muchas gracias Draco; aunque sigo sin poder creer que realmente estés aquí ¿fue por mi llamada?- el rubio asintió tomando asiento sobre la cama. Estaba agradecido aunque una punzada de culpabilidad lo picó pues sabía lo mucho que su amigo despreciaba ese tipo de traslados, pero era preferible de usar por las pocas o nulas escalas que hacía a diferencia del empleo de las chimeneas.

–Odias usar el traslador…

-Bastante. Y me regreso en la tarde porque tengo cena con la familia de Theo.

Tenía la noción de su relación con Theodore Nott, pero consideró eso un gran paso para el ojigris que generalmente se la pasaba volando de flor en flor _. "¿Acaso será por lo del anillo en su anular?"_ se preguntó mirando sin disimular la mano de su invitado.

-¿Se está volviendo serio?- preguntó con curiosidad. El hombre movió sus manos restándole importancia.

-Es conveniente- invitándole a tomar asiento sobre la cama se dispuso a cambiar el tema y Harry lo sabía –entonces pasando a cosas más serias ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres de mi Harry? ¿Para que soy bueno?- ese fue el empujón que necesitó para comenzar a hablar sin respirar.

Necesitaba una tranquilidad de espíritu y esa era su oportunidad. Puede que Draco Malfoy fuera un desgraciado desalmado en su trabajo o como un enemigo en potencia, sin embargo como amigo, era bueno escuchando.

Le contó el desastroso comienzo, como sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas, como de un momento a otro se convirtió en padrino de Dean y ahora resultaba que tenía que volver a ser su amigo.

-¡Es tan petulante, ahí pavoneándose sobre el gran amor que le tiene a Ginny! ¡Es vulnerable y atento, tan cariñoso que es nauseabundo! ¡Me irrita como no tiene idea!- terminó recuperando el aire. El rubio analítico sonrió para desazón de Harry.

-Así que te agrada- el moreno hizo una mueca. Le dolía admitirlo, pero era cierto, no por nada en Hogwarts fue uno de sus grandes amigos.

-Si no tuviese que odiarlo, lo adoraría y lo aceptaría…- fue un calvario admitirlo en voz alta y esperaba no repetirlo en un futuro cercano.

-Pero no te entiendo Harry- dijo finalmente Draco -¿realmente amas a Weasley o solo es una especie necesidad de ganar lo que era tu territorio?

Harry bajó los hombros con pesar negando con la cabeza.

-En un principio pensé que eso último. Me amaba a mí, incondicionalmente durante tantos años, ¡Solo a mí! Sin embargo ahora que vuelvo a estar a su lado…- su corazón se estrujó. Se dejó caer sobre la cama -¿Por qué hasta ahora tuve que darme cuenta sobre lo maravillosa que es y lo estúpido que fui al dejarla ir?

-Esa claridad es producto de la brillante magia de los celos psicóticos- rio con sorna y Harry solo podía seguir palideciendo.

-Draco… si ella sintiera lo que siento, sabría lo agobiado que estoy y… lo horrible que es.

-¿Lo crees? Yo creo que no- Harry desvió la mirada al sentir el peso de Draco a su lado en la cama –Solo dile lo que sientes- por pánico, el moreno se levantó, pero deteniéndolo por los cabellos, Draco se lo impidió.

-Hey, es en serio Harry, solo díselo- se encogió en su lugar; la penetrante mirada de Draco lo cohibía –dile: "Sé que es el peor momento para siquiera insinuarlo y que soy el mayor tonto por no encontrar un mejor momento, pero no puedo detener lo que siento y es necesario que lo sepas. Te he amado durante todos estos años, pero he tenido miedo…"

-¿Miedo a que?- preguntó queriendo saber a qué se refería.

-Al compromiso. A pertenecerle enteramente a alguien… le tenías miedo al amor- no podía creer que de entre todas las personas, él le estuviera dando ese concejo tan acertado, con tal profundidad que lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Y tengo que decirle todo tal cual?- Draco sonrió.

-No necesariamente… solo las partes importantes –pero tienes que hacerlo- Harry suspiró –vamos león, demuéstrame que realmente estuviste en Gryffindor.

* * *

Como fortaleza y apoyo moral, Draco decidió acompañarlo a la prueba de vestido de Ginny, si estaba dispuesto a decirlo. _"Puedo hacerlo"_ se dijo determinado.

La poca gente en el local, le hacía más fácil hablar y solo esperaba que sus destrozados nervios no trabaran su lengua.

Ginny se veía preciosa y casi se le olvida su objetivo principal.

-Harry, hola- lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla –espero que hayas dormido bien, que un día largo nos espera- le guiñó el ojo antes de girar para que apreciara todos los ángulos del vestido. Era algo recatado para Ginny; tenia manga larga y un grueso velo que era casi tan largo como el vestido.

-Claro ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente- declaró mirándose en el espejo -¿A qué me veo bien? ¿Qué opinas del vestido?

-Te ves preciosa, aunque el vestido es diferente a algo que tu usarías- Ginny rodó los ojos –pero antes de decir algo más, quiero decirte algo…

-Soy toda oídos- dijo con júbilo, dejando que la modista siguiera su trabajo, cociendo las partes que le quedaban flojas y agregando una que otra mariposa de tela en los hombros. Harry estrujó sus manos.

-Yo… er… ¿hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos? Como 15 años ¿o no? Bueno, hace mucho- rio respirando copiosamente –y en ese tiempo hemos sido muy… unidos y yo…- se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y más al ver como subía y bajaba la aguja de la modista y su mirada atenta -¿podría darnos un momento por favor?- pidió de la manera más atenta que pudo a la mujer, que como si supiera lo que quería decir, le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que: a veces las personas creen que saben lo que quieren… pero la verdad es que no saben… hasta que simplemente llega un momento en que lo hacen y yo…- veía la mirada consternada de la mujer y eso comenzaba a ponerle los pelos de punta –por favor trata de entenderme…-

-Realmente no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Harry- rio dulcemente la pelirroja –aunque no debe de ser tan importante como le estas dando el enfoque.

-Oh Ginny, si supieras…- dijo buscando las palabras _"¿Cómo había dicho Draco?"_ trató de acordarse cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ese es Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny señalando hacia la sección de hombres donde Draco estaba revisando un traje oscuro. El moreno asintió.

-Si es Draco. Ya te había dicho que es mi editor y…

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes trabajo acaso?- enseguida se puso en guarda y entrecerró los ojos. Harry se apresuró a negar.

-No, no es por trabajo yo… lo necesitaba y… vino para estar conmigo, es mi amigo, de hecho, mi mejor amigo en los últimos años…

-Creí que Ron, Hermione y yo éramos tus mejores amigos- rebatió con un tono ofendido.

-Con ninguno he podido estar más que en esporádicas llamadas e intercambio de cartas… mucho menos ahora que Mione y Ron tienen a Rose… y tu viajas mucho.

-Oh…- fue lo único que dijo. Regresando a ver al rubio Ginny ladeó la cabeza –entonces todo lo que estabas diciendo hace rato ¿era sobre Malfoy?

Harry tembló. Era un idiota y lo sabía. Una perfecta oportunidad la había echado a perder por lanzar una descomunal mentira que sabía que más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría.

Habló con seguridad y debería de estar asustado por su facilidad al mentir, mucho más porque Ginny parecía creérselo todo. Ahora resultaba que era prometido de Draco y que por un amor mutuo y necesidad de estar juntos, el rubio había cruzado el Atlántico.

 _"_ _Eres un tonto, Harry, un gran tonto"_ se dijo cuándo Draco como intuyendo que ya se habían dicho muchas palabras, se acercó.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Ginny alargando la mano para saludar al ex –Slytherin.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es Harry, te sorprende.

-Claro –asintió Ginny sonriendo.

-Felicidades- -Felicidades- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Draco palideció regresando a ver a Harry.

Quería darse de topes contra la pared, pero lo dicho ya estaba en el aire, solo restaba tratar de mantener a flote la mentira y que Draco no lo arrojara por la borda ante su blasfemia.

-Se lo dije… calabacín… si nos amamos, no tiene nada de malo que la gente lo sepa- Draco no tenía palabras y boqueó en busca de palabra.

-¿Y va a venir al ensayo de la boda? Ya que está aquí me refiero…- intentó decir Ginny, pero la interrumpió el ojiverde al instante. No podía dejar que Draco se quedara. No podría continuar por mucho la mentira y lo sabía.

-No lo creo- aseguró Harry notando cómo iba creciendo el embrollo en el que se había metido –solo vino un par de horas para… ahh… tener… sexo conmigo.

Draco carraspeó regresándole a ver. Sacó aire tratando de asimilar sus palabras y soltó una forzada sonrisa.

-S-Solo toma un par de horas…-

Quería morirse y no era el único.

Podía ver con claridad el humo salir por las orejas del rubio quien lo sostenía por la cintura, siguiéndole el juego de que eran una especie de "pareja"

-Vamos Draco, préstame tu anillo. Cuando las personas se comprometen, se dan un anillo…- pidió de la manera más dócil que pudo para convencer a su amigo.

-Maldición Harry, no puedo creer soltaras tal mentira y para colmo que me hicieras venir por ESTO- gruñó con más fuerza eso último, poniéndole con molestia su argolla en sus manos. Ginny había ido a buscar su auto y ambos estaban esperando.

-Por favor, has esto conmigo Draco. Entré en pánico y no supe que decir…

-¿En serio? No me digas- dijo con ironía.

-Vamos, aunque sea un instante finge que soy irresistible- le lanzó una mala mirada antes de arrugar su nariz -¿sí?-

-Pero tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias- ese tono malicioso que utilizó no le gustó ni un poco. Estaba jodido, eso era obvio; pero hasta ese momento, no sabía que tanto.

* * *

El viaje en auto fue de lo más incómodo y más por la mala manera en la que Ginny los regresaba a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Ya en La Madriguera donde todos los Weasley estaban esperando y se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando los tres ingresaron.

-Qué bueno que llegan Ginny linda, Harry querido y… ¿Malfoy?

-Que tal- exclamó el rubio con más efusividad de la que ameritaba saludar a Molly y Arthur –soy el novio Harry y solo vine por una pequeña reunión pre-nupcial, no sé si me entiendan- chasqueó la lengua antes de darle una nalgada a Harry que lo sobresaltó.

Draco si podía superarse a sí mismo y eso era increíble pues en la escuela ya era bastante desgraciado e hijo de puta, pero en ese momento sí que se estaba pasando. Sus manos lo estrujaban y abrazaban como si de un novio realmente enamorado se tratara, le hablaba con apelativos e incluso le besaba.

-¿Planeas humillarme el resto de la tarde?- preguntó por lo bajo para que nadie de los presentes pudiera escucharle.

-Como no tienes ni idea.

-¡Por Merlín que es cierto, no podía creer cuando lo dijo Ginny!- exclamó Dean arrojándose a los brazos de Malfoy –¡es tan peculiar que estén juntos que…!

-¿Va en contra del plan de Merlín?- preguntó encantador el rubio a lo que Dean rio negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de eso! Es solo que ahora comprendo toda esa tensión que se cargaban en la escuela, era tensión sexual, ¡ya todo está claro!- Harry tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos. La expresión cansina de Ginny le decía todo; tenía que dar una gran explicación y ni tiempo tenía.

-Claro, esa tensión sexual era incontenible- dijo Draco trayéndolo aún más así si, besando su cabeza.

-¿Entonces se van a casar?

-¿Qué Harry se casa con Malfoy?- Molly cubrió su boca impactada -¡No es posible!

-Si es posible- aseguró Draco –cuando me lo propuso quise gritarlo al cielo, pero él me dijo "no, pastelito, no; que es día de Ginny y Dean. No podemos robarles el brillo y gloria de su celebración" –se escucharon un par de "aww" y otros suspiros que Harry creyó ahogarse con la miel –fueron sus exactas palabras. Ya saben cómo es de dulce y encantador.

-Draco, eres tan afortunado al tener a alguien tan maravilloso como Harry.

-Lo soy, lo soy- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno que se estremeció.

–Tienes que quedarte al ensayo de la boda- dijo emocionada Molly Weasley, seguida de Angelina y Fleur.

-¡No puede quedarse!- exclamó ipso facto Harry captando la mirada de todos.

-Me quedaré- aseguró Draco tan lleno de sí mismo.

-Pero… Draco… ¿Y tú traslador para esta tarde?- le rogó con la mirada que desistiera esa humillación, pero la malicia en el rubio, se propagó como fuego en su rostro.

-Cancelado.

Eso no presagiaba bien y quería desvanecerse en el aire.

La comida no tardó en servirse y como era de esperarse con la cantidad de gente reunida, las preguntas no tardaron en surgir. ¿Por qué no les había dicho antes de su relación? ¿Cómo le propuso matrimonio? ¿Planeaban hacerlo público? entre otras. Sin embargo, aún había alguien que no se daba por bien servida.

-¿Y cómo es que se hicieron novios?- preguntó incisiva Hermione, como si no se tragara enteramente la mentira y pudiera ver a través de él.

-Draco, como les he dicho, es mi editor y ahí es donde comenzamos a frecuentarnos. Una cosa dio lugar a otra y ya- dijo queriendo dar por zanjado el tema, pero parecía que ninguno iba a dejarlo, principalmente Malfoy quien tenía una amplia sonrisa a su lado.

-Pero pollito, nos reencontramos antes de comenzar a trabajar juntos y he de decir que es una historia muy romántica –abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado. No sabía que se traía entre manos, pero todos estaban emocionados ante el circo que prometía el ex –Slytherin.

-Pero es una historia privada- dijo pidiéndole con la mirada que lo dejara ir, pero el ojigris tenía otros planes.

-Ya no más.

-Tengo curiosidad- dijo Ginny con demasiado seriedad que le dolió.

-El público quiere saber, calabacín- dijo aclarándose la garganta. Esa sensación de triunfo en Draco la conocía y de sobra. Estaba perdido y solo podía ver como su dignidad salía por la puerta –Harry y yo nos reencontramos… en un hospital psiquiátrico…

* * *

Al caer la noche, el viento soplaba fuerte, presagiando lluvia proveniente del norte y Harry aun no borraba su ceño fruncido. No solo estaba exhausto, sino que estaba furibundo con Draco. No podía creer la sarta de mentiras y cosas embarazosas que dijo, si no que había cantado; ¡Cantado! ¡Draco Malfoy cantando una tonta canción romántica solo para él!

En momentos como ese no entendía porque el suelo no se abría y se lo tragaba. Pero de algo si estaba seguro y es que no perdonaría fácilmente a Draco.

-Harry, vamos, admite que fue divertido.

-Solo vete Malfoy, que te perdonaré hasta la siguiente década- bufó exasperado devolviéndole el anillo.

-Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funcionaría.

-Claro que no, porque fue una mentira, una humillante mentira si me lo preguntas.

-Nuestros temperamentos no son afines- el moreno se volvió a cruzar de brazos –Como sea, Harry, ya deja de ser un cobarde león miedoso y solo díselo, se honesto- dijo dándole un codazo amistoso antes de comenzar a alejarse. Su traslador estaba por activarse y no quería arrastras a Harry a saber Merlín donde.

Tanto darle la vuelta al asunto sabía que era lo pertinente, pero aun temía por la respuesta.

-¿Qué va a hacer cuando se lo diga...? Ginny me refiero…- Draco se lo pensó seriamente, regresando al lado de Harry. Miró sus ojos detenidamente e intuyó que no le gustaría su respuesta.

-Te lo agradecerá. Se casará con Dean y tu estarás a su lado el día de su boda; para eso viniste- Harry hizo una mueca y Draco tomó su barbilla para evitar que desviara la cabeza –le darás un beso y podrás continuar tu vida…

* * *

Meditar las palabras de Draco fue difícil y más aun aceptarlas como una realidad. _"Tal vez Draco tiene razón…"_ meditó en un zootropo que se negaba a detenerse. No era de su agrado darle la razón a su amigo, pero sintiéndose tan perdido como estaba, comprendía su racionalidad que no le quedaba otra más que avanzar.

Sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse en toda la noche y cuando menos lo esperó ya era de día. Y no era cualquier día; era "El DÍA" de la boda de Ginny.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y poniéndose unos tenis y una chamarra, se dispuso a salir por una vuelta, pero justo era el almuerzo ante de la gran ocasión y suspiró.

-Valor Potter- le dijo a su reflejo, corriendo a darse una ducha.

* * *

Todo estaba hermosamente adornado con flores aromáticas en cada esquina y las mesas con largos manteles blancos y costosos centros de mesas.

-Harry…- era Ginny tocando su hombro para llamar su atención -¿podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto- mostró su mejor sonrisa para su querida amiga.

Comenzaron a caminar sin que ninguno de los dos dijera la gran cosa. Ginny se veía meditabunda.

-Así que… tú y Malfoy…-

-No exactamente- dijo rascando su nuca nervioso -bueno… yo… lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, sin embargo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos…- eso era parcialmente cierto excepto la parte de que tuvieron que ver más allá de una amistad. Ginny suspiró y cambió su semblante a uno más relajado.

-Por Merlín- dijo cubriendo su rostro avergonzada –no puedo creer que…! Circe! has de decir que estoy loca pero… cuando me dijiste que estabas comprometido con Draco… yo… me puse celosa- dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas –espero y no te molestes ya que, a mí que no me debería de importar, es tu vida… sin embargo, las costumbres mueren lento ¿huh?

Su corazón latía acelerado.

-Así es… así que supongo que comprendes como me siento- Ginny puso los ojos como plato mirándole fijamente.

-¿En serio?

-Si…- dijo Harry jugueteando con los bolcillos de su pantalón –cuando me dijiste que te casarías con… Dean la impresión fue muy grande… me caí del sofá- sus orejas ardían ante semejante confesión.

-¡Así que ese fue el ruido que se escuchó!- dijo emocionada –no puedo creerlo, Harry. Siempre pareciste tan lejano y hasta indiferente cuando salíamos… te costaba horrores siquiera tomar mi mano.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Las personas cambian…- murmuró al notar el panorama como se abría ante ellos en tonalidades verdes y amarillentas antes de llegar a un pequeño mirador que parecía estar situado solo para ellos dos.

-Y que lo digas… no cabe duda que la vida es tan inesperada e impredecible… tan maravillosa. Jamás pensé siquiera que viajaría alrededor del mundo para escribir sobre quiddich, mucho menos esperé volver a reencontrarme con Dean… y ahora a las seis de la tarde me convertiré en su esposa… y tú y yo seguiremos siendo grandes amigos en la distancia- dijo recargándose en la blanca madera mirando el enorme festejo ahora lejos de ellos.

-Claro, salvo esos encuentros furtivos que tendremos cada año- Ginny rio fuertemente ante la idea. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Salvo por eso- asintió como si realmente lo considerara –bueno, creo que debo regresar, seguro y Dean está buscándome- dijo haciendo amago de irse, pero Harry no podía dejarle ir.

-Espera Gin- la pelirroja volteó la cara en su dirección –yo… tengo algo que decirte, algo que si no lo hago ahora creo que jamás lo haré… te amo Ginny y siempre lo hice…- se inclinó sin pensarlo para atrapar sus labios. La mujer estaba petrificada al sentir su cálido roce, pero cuando logró reaccionar, lo empujó.

-¡Por Merlín Harry!- dijo respirando entrecortadamente -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo dijiste?-

-Porque siempre fui muy tímido para demostrarte cuanto te quería… no sabes cuánto ansiaba hacerte feliz, pero creo que ahora es muy tarde…- Ginny sintió el temblor en la voz de Harry y su propio corazón se estremeció –tú fuiste la mujer de mi vida…- dijo tocando su pecho para acallar su dolor.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda, asimilando lo que acaba de oír y le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro.

-Y tú el de la mía…- murmuró por lo bajo, dándole a entender aquello de lo que Draco hablaba. Su corazón ya no era suyo y solo restaba decirle adiós.

* * *

La ceremonia fue preciosa y ahí estuvo en el altar, esperando a Ginny en su gran día. Dean la recibió con todo el amor que merecía y Ginny le correspondía enteramente.

Muchos gritos jubilosos sonaron ante el "los declaro marido y mujer" y claro que hubo lágrimas derramadas por muchos de los presentes, en especial Molly Weasley.

"Harry, muchas gracias por amarme como siempre esperé que hicieras…" sonrió sin poder borrar su sonrisa ante esa despedida de su gran y querida amiga Ginny. Estaba en paz pues había hecho lo que debía de hacer.

Su móvil sonó en su bolcillo y se sorprendió al notar de quien era.

-Hola Draco- saludó sin borrar su sonrisa. Era increíble que ya se le hubiera pasado el enojo que sintió, tanto que podía decir que estaba alegre por su llamada.

-Hola leoncito ¿entonces qué fue lo que paso? ¿Pudiste separarlos?- Harry soltó una risilla ante la idea.

-Nada de eso. Le dije adiós, tal cual me sugeriste hacer.

-Buen chico- dijo y casi puedo ver su socarrona sonrisa –ahh, la dulce desdicha de amar y no ser correspondido… casi puedo imaginarte ahí sentado apartado de todos con tu traje borgoña.

-¿Te dije que mi traje iba a ser borgoña?- preguntó curioso. No recordaba haberlo hecho y se quedó atento ante toda la teatral verborrea que seguía diciendo Draco.

-Te saltarse el segundo tiempo en la espera del postre del cual comiste dos rebanadas y ahora estas mirando tus uñas seguramente pensando: ¡Rayos! Debí de haber completado mi heroico mandato para poderme hacerme una manicura tal cual me sugirió el hermoso de Draco… pero ahora ya es muy tarde- Harry se sobresaltó al notar lo claro que podía verle Draco que, intuyó que estaba demasiado cerca. _"¿Pero cómo es posible?"_ se dijo intrigado.

-Yo no te dije en ningún momento que mi traje era borgoña.

-Y ahora suena una canción conocida…- Harry puso atención a la tonada y era exactamente la canción que Draco había entonado tan vergonzosamente frente a los Weasley. Su corazón comenzó a bombear frenéticamente en su pecho y miró a todos lados –enseguida te levantas de la mesa con un exquisito movimiento, buscando algo interesante con la mirada, oteando el viento como un ciervo. ¿Acaso Merlín escuchó tus plegarias?

Lo sentía tan cerca que su aliento le faltaba. Tenía que estar ahí en la fiesta y la curiosidad le pedía a gritos que lo buscara.

-De repente, la multitud se dispersa dejando ver aquello que estabas buscando. Ahí está él- Harry contuvo la risa al verlo arrellanado sobre la silla, con un pulcro esmoquin negro –hermoso, elegante, radiante y destilando carisma por cada poro de su perfecta piel; aunque lo interesante es que esta al teléfono, algo tan ajeno a su persona y su casta de sangre pura, pero lo más curioso, es que tú también lo estas –Harry se detuvo frente a él sin perderlo de vista. No podía moverse.

-Se levanta y camina hacia ti. Se mueve con la gracia de un kneazle salvaje y aunque puedes notar que es claramente… gay- dijo como si esto último fuera un secreto –como la mayoría de los hombre jóvenes, arrebatadoramente guapos, piensas "¡qué diablos!" mandando tu más mínima preocupación al aire "¡qué más da! La vida continua- su sonrisa tan cálida le reconfortó tal y como esperaba que fuera.

Con un movimiento le quitó el celular de la mano dejándolo sobre la mesa más próxima.

-Tal vez no habrá boda- hizo una pausa -tal vez no tendremos sexo desenfrenado- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo – Harry finalmente rio quedamente –pero por Merlín, sí que bailaremos- dijo tan lleno de sí mismo tomando su cintura, que el moreno solo pudo aferrarse a él.

Nunca fue fan de bailar porque la gracia no estaba de su lado, ni mucho menos la coordinación para hacerlo correctamente sin parecer un perico en alfombra, sin embargo con Draco guiándole, de esa forma galante y diestra, pudo convertir ese momento que debería de ser depresivo para su persona al perder al amor de su vida, en una experiencia muy agradable y enteramente divertida. Pudo hacerle reír sin reparos con sus ocurrencias y como lo dirigía sin pudor alguno.

Su amigo estaba para él y no podía pedir nada mejor.

Aunque se sentía incompleto, no estaba triste. Ginny iba a ser feliz y eso era más que suficiente. Tarde o temprano el también encontraría la alegría que tanto esperaba y no iba a perder la esperanza.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
